Mirror Image
by Alice Thane
Summary: Harry Potter, Vanquisher of Voldemort, healer in training… long lost twin? When Harry is summoned across the globe into an attic, he never expected to be drawn into a world of demons, love, and finding something he never thought he would have again.SLASH.
1. The Summoning

**Summary:** Harry Potter, Vanquisher of Voldemort, healer in training… long lost twin? When Harry is summoned across the globe into an attic, he never expected to be drawn into a world of demons, love, and finding something he never thought he would have again. Charmed x Harry Potter crossover. SLASH.

**Pairings:** HP/? RW/HG PIH/LW PA/H PH/CU

**Disclaimed**: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed, nor do I own the characters. I HAVE NO CLAIM. Which is sad.

**Note:** Here's something that has been bothering me for a while now. Let me know what you think, if I should continue it. I am working on MWS, so it should be out soon. I don't know when I will update really, but I will finish the stories, even if it takes years!

**Mirror Image**

**Chapter 1: The Summoning**

"Ah, my story, huh?" Harry chuckled to himself.

The people around him all nodded enthusiastically. They were all sitting in a well-lit living room, the sun shining brightly outside and the birds chirping away without a care in the world.

Harry smiled, the scar running down his check pulling taunt.

"Well, we'll have to start from the beginning."

Xxx

Harry James Potter was born on July 31, 1980. He was born a healthy baby, with murky blue eyes and little tuffs of black hair. He weighed 6 pounds 4 ounces.

Lily, his red headed mother and James, his raven haired father, smiled proudly down at the sleeping baby.

"Isn't he just amazing, James?" Lily asked her husband quietly as she gently rocked Harry back and forth. James smiled softly and nodded. He gently trailed his finger over Harry's hair.

"He is, you did a great job, love" he bent over and kissed Lily on her forehead.

"Do… Do you think we should let him know as well?" Lily whispered uncertainly.

James frowned; he didn't know what he should say. They hadn't seen Lily's half-brother in almost ten years, they hadn't been able to contact him even with using magic.

"I don't know Lily, we haven't been able to find him, but if we do, I don't see why he shouldn't know." He said softly, not wanting to cause Lily further pain or wake Harry.

Lily's brother was her actual biological brother, if even half, whereas her parents and sister were her adopted family. Lily had come across a spell that let her test her parentage and had been shocked to learn she was adopted, but not only that, she had a half-brother. Lily had spent most of that year researching her family only to find out they had all died in a fire, except for her half-brother and half-sister. Her sister had died eventually from the damage caused to her in the fire. It had been a sad week for Lily.

Looking down on her baby boy, she promised that she would do everything to make sure he was kept safe.

Then Halloween night of 1981, Voldemort attacked, and Lily fulfilled her promise.

Xxx

Harry had just flopped down on his bed, in the house with his girlfriend Ginny, when he felt a tugging at his magical core. Before he could react he felt a sharp tug and was suddenly surrounded by white globes of light, and found himself falling stomach first onto a wooden floor.

"Oof" Harry let out a he landed. He shook his head to clear it and tensed. Where was he? He could feel another presence as he felt around for his wand and froze. He didn't have it. How was that possible? He just had it in his holster! He thought back, he came into the house, took off his shoes, walked upstairs put his bag on the table, and oh, he was going to have a shower after calling Ginny… mother of merlin.

While he thought about this he had sat up and quickly looked for an exit, before he remembered he could apperate. Man was he stupid today or what. The presence finally decided it was done with being ignored.

"Charles Weston Halliwell! Where do you think you have been? We have been looking everywhere for you! You know we are not supposed to use magic for personal gain and if it wasn't for the fact that we thought you were dead, you would still be out doing lord knows what! Poor Piper was about to go blow something up!" the fierce looking woman ranted to Harry. Harry for his part just had a gobsmacked look on his face and couldn't figure out what the hell was happening. Was he dreaming?

"Um, sorry ma'am I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm Harry Potter" he told the woman in a tone used to placate an angry beast. Because really, this woman was almost as bad as Molly when reprimanding Ron and them. Scary and best to get out of the line of fire.

The woman gave him a non-pleased look.

"Look here young man, you are in serious trouble, I don't think it's time for you to be making jokes." She said sternly then walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You had us so worried. We thought a demon or something had got you. It's not nice and you _know_ you should tell us if you are going somewhere." She said in a softer voice.

Harry felt awkward. He didn't know what to say. Here he was being mistaken for someone else, which was a novelty, and when trying to explain she didn't believe him. Harry leaned into the hug for a moment, the warmth relaxing him, before he pushed away.

He looked up into the woman's chocolate brown eyes and said straight "I am not Charles Weston Halliwell, I am Harry James Potter. You have the wrong person."

He woman's brow furrowed and she looked more closely at Harry, when she noticed the slightly faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead her eyes widened in surprise. She took a step back.

"PIPER!"


	2. Deep Breaths

**Summary:** Harry Potter, Vanquisher of Voldemort, healer in training… long lost twin? When Harry is summoned across the globe into an attic, he never expected to be drawn into a world of demons, love, and finding something he never thought he would have again. Charmed x Harry Potter crossover. SLASH.

**Pairings:** HP/? RW/HG PIH/LW PA/H PH/CU

**Disclaimed**: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed, nor do I own the characters. I HAVE NO CLAIM. Which is sad.

**Note:** Here's something that has been bothering me for a while now. Let me know what you think, if I should continue it. I am working on MWS, so it should be out soon. I don't know when I will update really, but I will finish the stories, even if it takes years!

**Mirror Image**

**Chapter 2: Deep Breaths**

**Last Time**

_He looked up into the woman's chocolate brown eyes and said straight "I am not Charles Weston Halliwell, I am Harry James Potter. You have the wrong person."_

_He woman's brow furrowed and she looked more closely at Harry, when she noticed the slightly faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead her eyes widened in surprise. She took a step back._

_"PIPER!"_

* * *

><p>Harry wanted to cover his ears. Damn, she had a set of lungs on her. Harry sighed, this wasn't going well.<p>

"Look, you have the wrong person, so I'm just going to leave." Harry said to the woman just as a woman with long dark hair came running into the room. Harry decided it was the best time to leave and tried to apperate away… only to be held in place when hands fell on his shoulders. Harry started to panic he pulled away from the hands only to hit into a firm body behind him. Battle instincts kicked in and he elbowed the person behind him in the stomach and rolled out of their reach. Hand flicking for his missing wand.

"Charlie! What are you doing?" the woman, he assumed Piper, who he had elbowed asked from her bowed over position.

The first woman he had met looked a bit frustrated. "That's what I called you for, apparently, _that's,"_ she pointed to Harry, "not Charlie." She turned to him and held her hands up, "look I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to find out where Charlie is and why you were summoned. Or if you really _are_ Charlie but you forgot… somehow. Anyways! Stand still." She looked back at Piper and gave a grin "man Piper, you getting old or what? Being taken down by a teenager!" the woman started giggling.

Harry looked and felt utterly confused. Taking a deep breath and counting to three, he did what he thought was the safest move and with one last look at the people in front of him, apperated away without hindrance. As he left he heard a started cry of outrage. He mentally grinned to himself. _Ha! Serves you right!_ He thought smugly and a little childishly.

Harry felt like a complete idiot. Three years had passed since he destroyed Voldemort and apparently he was getting rusty. He couldn't believe he was kidnapped so easily and out of his own home! What had happened to the wards?

Harry decided that he would check them later that day, after he had a shower. He started walking out of the alley and down a street, only to realize he had no idea where he was. He had been planning to just apperate back into his house, but obviously something had gone wrong. He was looking down a row of identical townhouses and could honestly say he was lost.

He apperated again, thinking of the alley near his house, only to end up in a park he still didn't know. Luckily he had apperated behind a bush and no one had seen him. Honestly, what on Merlin's beard was going on? He decided it would be better to find out where he was and go from there, even if it meant walking home.

That was until he discovered the sign "_Now leaving San Francisco."_

Harry blinked.

"Oh, Merlin's balls!"

* * *

><p>Somehow, <em>somehow<em>, he had been transported to another, entire, _freaking continent!_

Harry was sitting in a cute little café he had come across in his wonderings. After finding out he was in San Francisco, in _AMERICA_, he had decided the best thing to do right now, was to find a Wizarding community. Easier said than done, that was for sure. He had no idea where he was supposed to look. Or even if there was a community in San Francisco, for all he knew there could possibly not even be one in this state!

So after coming to this conclusion, he had decided to take a seat at the café, transfigure some money from tree leaves, and bought himself a nice cup of earl grey tea.

He took a sip and sighed.

He had no idea what he was going to do. The only thing he could think of was to go back to the house he escaped and demand to be sent back.

Which was a great, well not great but a plan, all until he tried to apperate in just to be bounced off some kind of shield. Of course there would be a ward blocking people from getting in. Why, it would be too easy then!

Harry pulled himself out of the hedge he had landed in, dusted himself off and with a huff and went to knock on the door.

He was wondering if maybe they had left to search for the other guy until he saw a shadow coming closer. He took a deep breath… and got surrounded by white lights again and was falling to his knees.

Harry just lay there thinking that maybe he should just stay still. One thing for sure, he was getting motion sickness. It is just not good for the body to keep getting yanked everywhere without warning! And he had just come to the damn house and was going to use the door! Harry took another deep breath, no need for his magic to destroy the place, even if it was getting mighty tempting.

He kept his eyes closed and pushed himself up so he was sitting with his legs crossed. He ran his hand over his face and sighed. With his hand covering his one eye his other startling green eye opened and he observed his surroundings wearily.

He couldn't say he was surprised to find himself back in the attic, only this time with the addition of one female and three males.

The three girls seemed to be holding potion bottles and he could only begin to imagine what was in them. He didn't need to be an empath to know that they were cautious of him and weren't taking any chances. Harry felt like sighing again.

"Hi again, look, I was just at the door, no need to go pulling me around the place." Harry said with a tired voice that was laced with a bit of anger, because really, they need to have some patience.

The three girls looked at each other, then at the males. They all turned to look back at him. Harry felt like asking if they expected him to do something… although to be fair he did elbow the dark haired one. Harry raised his hands. "I was just wondering if you could send me back home. I don't have any money and I don't know where the nearest Wizarding place is. Although now that I think about it you could probably tell me" He looked up at them, they were giving him weird looks "Right, it would probably be easier for all if you just send me back." He said with a nod.

The three girls, Harry thought that they must be related somehow, looked at each other and seemed to be communicating with their eyes. He, Hermione and Ron do it all the time, drives people mad, now he understood. While he waited for the verdict he noticed a comfy looking couch off to the side of the room and moved to go sit on it. He got about two steps before he hit a wall and was stuck by electricity.

Harry grimaced as he took a step bad. Not as bad as the Cruciatus Curse but not a walk in the park either.

"What the hell was that" he asked the people staring at him, his accent getting a little thicker. He noticed that since he had entered the attic, he assumed it was an attic, no one had said a word. He wondered if there was a silencer up but noticed that no one's mouths moved.

Harry was starting to get really angry. All he wanted to do was go home, take a shower, and go to bed. It had been a long training session and he had had to get up early today to take care of paper work at Gringotts. Apparently he inherited some stock and business's that he could only take over once he reached the age of nineteen, which had happened last month. Now, he was stuck across the pond with some random kidnappers who weren't even talking to him!

He took a deep breath. Hermione had insisted on him taking some anger management classes much to his embarrassment. But they helped. Right about now he was about to say screw it and start blowing things up. He hated silence, or people keeping things from him, or just plain ignoring him when he was talking to them! Deep breath.

Finally the shortest girl with fire red hair decides to talk.

"Okay, say we believe you that you really are this Harry Potter. Then why are you here and where is Charlie?" She asks him with a straight face and a demanding attitude.

Harry is still for a moment, and then he just feels like blowing everything up and screaming in rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reviewing! <strong>

****As mentioned in this chapter Harry is 19 years old. To be exact he is 19 and 31 days old. We get to meet some of our favorite characters next chapter and Harry and the Charmed Ones go head to head. Tempers run high and with things going Kaboom... well it's gonna get messy.

Next Chapter: _Harry blows things up, people finally start talking. Oh! and Cupid made Cookies._

__**TILL NEXT TIME! **


End file.
